Guardiana de almas
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Midoriko es una sacerdotisa sin santuario; la espada es el objeto sagrado al que recurre en caso de desastres. Al margen de los enfrentamientos, su trabajo consiste en encargarse de los youkai, nada más. Pero está cansada de sólo observar. Oneshot escrito para la actividad "Los ángeles del fandom" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**Importante: Los personajes del anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en** **la actividad "Los ángeles del fandom" del foro "¡Siéntate**!".

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE ALMAS**

 _One!Shot_

La esencia de la bestia abandonó su cuerpo un segundo antes de caer contra el suelo; su aspecto opaco y ennegrecido cambió a algo transparente, desapareció con sólo tocar la espada. El último yōkai que quedaba cayó, así que dio por terminado su trabajo. Sacudió la cuchilla para remover la sangre y guardó su arma en la funda.

Midoriko soltó una exhalación profunda y, en medio del campo de batalla abandonado —de los cadáveres tanto humanos como sobrenaturales pudriéndose bajo el sol del amanecer—, sólo se escuchó el sonido de su «ah» alargado, empujado por el dolor en sus brazos, espalda y hombros.

Contempló los cuerpos tendidos en la tierra. El enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas del shogunato ocurrido dos días atrás trajo como resultado, como siempre, una gran cantidad de bajas, la mayoría por parte de la resistencia. Los yōkai sólo esperaban a que el sol se ocultara para salir de sus escondites y alimentarse de los cadáveres y, los más intrépidos, iban por los sobrevivientes.

Por un instante planeó el incinerar el área para eliminar cualquier tipo de resto que pudiese llamar la atención de los más hambrientos, idea que desechó tras considerar la temporada seca que tenía el poner de convertir una sola chispa en un desastre. Midoriko terminó recurriendo al incienso, la sal, las cenizas y las oraciones para evitarles el acceso al área el tiempo suficiente hasta que a alguien le importara el hacer una zanja.

Su trabajo como sacerdotisa iba más allá que apoyar al gobernante regente. Los jugueteos de las familias por preservar u obtener de regreso el poder no importaban cuando el número de monstruos incrementaban considerablemente a causa de la sangre derramada, convirtiéndose en un riesgo para todos. Si seguía al ejército real era simplemente porque ellos dejaban una pila de muertos por dondequiera que fueran, no por una irrompible fidelidad al emperador o el clan Hōjō.

Midoriko seguía a la caravana a unos metros de distancia y, cuando la batalla comenzaba, se apartaba hasta que todo terminara y sintiera la presencia oscura de las criaturas acercándose. Algunas veces también atendía a los heridos, pero sólo en casos extremos, y cuando las personas permitían el que ella los tocara.

Una mujer joven entre tantos hombres no se veía nada bien, no era apropiado. El aspecto tenebroso de la sacerdotisa guerrera que se movía entre la podredumbre no tardó en volverse tabú.

Su especialidad era la purificación, por lo que resultaba un tanto irónico que al final del día ella fuera la única que terminara sucia. Su atuendo rojo y blanco era un desastre a causa de la tierra, sudor, sangre y otros fluidos que los youkai soltaban. Su rostro debía verse igual de desastroso, lo supo por la sensación viscosa que se extendía por la superficie de su piel y cabello, hecho una maraña. Tanto nivel de impureza resultaba intolerable, por lo cual la mujer comenzó a caminar en busca de agua para beber y limpiarse.

Sabía sobre la existencia de un riachuelo a algunas horas de distancia porque esa fue una de las razones por las que el ejército real protegió el área. La seguridad de la pequeña aldea cercana no era lo que les importaba, sino el riesgo de que las tropas contrarias se restablecieran con mayor facilidad al contar con algo tan preciado como agua, más teniendo en cuenta cuánto se habían esforzado los Hōjō las últimas semanas por adelantarse a ellos y así robarles sus posibles alimentos, quemando los campos si fuese necesario. De ninguna forma los rebeldes lograrían llegar a la capital.

A Midoriko lo único que le importaba en ese momento sobre toda esa información acerca de tácticas de guerra era la localización del riachuelo y la desembocadura más cercana, porque tendría que llegar a pie.

Su caballo fue atacado por una de las bestias en medio del enfrentamiento, vio cómo varios de ellos —hambrientos y desesperados— se abalanzaron contra él y devoraron sus entrañas en una sentada, tan rápido que ella tuvo que rematarlo para evitarle una agonía más larga al animal que soltaba sonidos lastimeros.

Alguna persona del ejército le daría otro cuando le vieran llegar a pie de regreso al campamento. Ese era el pago por mantenerlos a salvo de los youkai: un tazón de arroz diario, un poco de agua y un caballo.

Si tuviera el beneficio de la queja, no le daría uso porque no existía tanta diferencia entre lo que le daban los soldados a lo que obtuvo en su santuario, y ella fue quien se apresuró a elegirse como voluntaria tras escuchar el problema.

No le dio tiempo a alguno de los sacerdotes para proponerse para tal tarea —aunque por supuesto que no lo harían por sí mismos; no eran tan valientes o intrépidos—, tampoco le prestó atención a los rostros de sus compañeras escandalizadas. La única persona a quien sus ojos buscaron con desesperación fue a _Guji-sama_.

El encargado del santuario frunció todo el rostro —o al menos así lo pareció por sus arrugas—, pero poco después las cejas espesas dejaron ese ángulo molesto para transformarse en una línea más relajada, casi despreocupada. Sólo unos minutos le costaron a su maestro el sopesar la idea de perder a su estudiante más valiosa, al «cuarto tesoro de la nación», como él le llamaba cada que estaba de buen humor a causa de su obediencia ciega. «La sacerdotisa más poderosa que el imperio haya visto. La niña más hermosa».

—Haz lo que creas necesario —le dijo, otorgándole su permiso para dejar el sitio donde había crecido al mismo tiempo que se retiraba a sus habitaciones. Se excusó diciendo que se sentía cansado—. Regresa cuando puedas si así lo quieres.

 _«¿Regresar?_ —Midoriko quiso contestar, pero calló sus palabras. Se deslizaron en su garganta con un sabor amargo demasiado familiar—. _Cuando termine mi trabajo, ¿habrá alguien que me espere con una amabilidad sin dobles intenciones?»_

Tomó sus cosas y se fue de su pueblo natal con un «no» como respuesta a sus propias dudas. Esa fue una oportunidad que no sería desperdiciada, ninguno de los dos lo haría. Porque Midoriko quería irse, y ella ya era demasiado mayor para el gusto de _Guji-sama_.

Midoriko llegó al riachuelo cuando el sol se encontró en el punto más alto del cielo, y se sorprendió al no hallarse sola, pues unas cuantas mujeres se aventuraron a realizar sus labores después de encontrar la situación menos drástica. También se encontraban cuatro soldados, seguramente colocados en el área con el propósito de vigilar cualquier posible movimiento por parte del lado enemigo. Ese debía ser su trabajo, mas los ojos de los hombres preferían apreciar la vista de las muchachas lavando la ropa o acarreando agua.

Ambos grupos guardaron silencio cuando repararon en ella; le vieron con miradas asombradas al igual que temerosas, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que algunas fueran de desagrado. Midoriko conocía que hasta sus congéneres se sentían incómodas con su presencia, lo cual debía empeorar con un aspecto más aproximado a alguien quien logró escapar del inframundo, no a una joven que debe preocuparse por dar una buena imagen.

Midoriko no deseaba molestarlas, así como tampoco pretendía ser juzgada y analizada por ojos severos por más tiempo que el necesario. Por ello se dirigió a un lugar apartado de las mujeres, donde la corriente no arrastrara su suciedad hacia ellas.

Un chillido agudo llamó su atención, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Al no encontrar el origen del sonido, Midoriko lo tomó como el llamado de los cuervos que se dirigían al campo de batalla, emocionados por darse un festín.

Después de la breve interrupción, se inclinó para lavar sus manos, primero una, luego otra; acto seguido se llevó agua fresca a los labios. Como el ritual shinto indicaba, tenía que escupirla hacia un costado, sobre la tierra. Y lo hizo, pero no con la santidad necesaria para limpiar su espíritu, sino con un sentimiento que se asentó en su estómago y recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ira.

La anterior búsqueda de Midoriko falló porque no le dio demasiada importancia a la tela mojada y sucia tirada cerca de donde las mujeres lavaban, abandonada a su suerte. Pero gracias a un lloriqueo pudo encontrar a la dueña oculta detrás de unas rocas, bajo la sombra de unos árboles pequeños y con la boca siendo cubierta por un soldado, ese que se divertía acariciando bajo el kimono de tela basta.

El burbujeo de su sangre caliente empeoró cuando vio en dirección a las mujeres y éstas bajaron la vista, se percató entonces de cómo unas apretaban los labios en una mezcla de furia e impotencia.

El desprecio se volvió en un impulso que nubló todas las reglas que tenía en la cabeza al momento que se topó con las sonrisillas de los compañeros del soldado. Se creían intocables bajo el estatus de salvadores, porque _sin ellos la aldea seguramente hubiera sido arrasada._ Se sentían con la ventaja para pedir cualquier tipo compensación, o tomarla a la fuerza.

Si el mundo se rige por quien tiene la mayor capacidad para causar daño, Midoriko supo quién iba arriba y quién abajo. Hizo a un lado sus enseñanzas respecto a rangos, benevolencia y sumisión para ir hacia adelante.

La gente retuvo el aliento cuando ella caminó con pasos amplios y rápidos, y sin duda alguna encaró al hombre que sometía a la muchacha de ojos llorosos. Sólo hasta que se encontraron a una cercanía suficiente como para que resultara evidente el odio en sus ojos oscuros, el soldado detuvo su diversión a regañadientes, sin soltar a la chica.

—¿Qué quieres, sacerdotisa? —le preguntó con una voz irritada.

La insolencia impregnada le llevó a levantar las delgadas cejas. Ese era el tono que le correspondería a alguien superior, no un simple guerrero que se movía a pie. Un aldeano sin un entrenamiento adecuado.

La respuesta de Midoriko no le gustó para nada, porque no sólo le habló sin ponerse en el nivel que él hubiese esperado —después de todo era mayor que ella, también un hombre—, sino que se atrevió a darle una orden. Ella, una mujer que apestaba a muerte.

—Quita tus manos de ella —la sacerdotisa soltó entre los dientes. El fuerte agarre con el que el hombre continuaba aprisionando a la aldeana le hacía aún más difícil el controlarse.

—¿Con qué autoridad vienes a decirme qué puedo o no hacer?

—Esta —Midoriko dio unas palmadas a la funda donde su espada descansaba y notó cómo el agresor pegó un pequeño salto, por más que quisiera ocultarlo—. ¿No es suficiente para _usted_?

El hombre dio un chasquido con la lengua al encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, con espectadores contemplando cómo era deshecho por las palabras —por el rostro amenazador— de una mujer a la cual él rebasaba fácilmente con una cabeza de altura. Por más que supiera sobre lo que esa espada era capaz de hacerle a enormes bestias endemoniadas, sobre su atemorizante habilidad de transformar sus almas en nada, su orgullo le impedía siquiera el titubear.

No vio movimiento por su parte, así que Midoriko se cansó y tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar a la muchacha por el hombro. En respuesta, el soldado jaló el brazo de la menor, causando que ésta soltara un grito de dolor. Un segundo después, el hombre se encontró con una cuchilla brillando a pocos milímetros de su cuello. Solamente de ese modo comprendió qué tan seria era respecto a su petición.

Las manos amplias deshicieron el agarre.

Sabiéndose libre, la chica se refugió detrás de la espalda de la guerrera, se aferró a su ropa sucia con la fuerza que lo haría un niño asustado con su madre. Midoriko creyó que no existía gran diferencia, pues la aldeana no tendría más de trece años. El rostro delicado contrayéndose hizo que su brazo continuara recto, evidenciando el mensaje.

Si alguien debía retroceder ese sería él. No existía otra opción, a menos de que el orgulloso quisiera dar un último paso hacia adelante.

Los compañeros del hombre por fin se dignaron a aparecer, contando con el suficiente sentido común como para convencerlo de irse, bajo la seguridad de hablarle sobre ese ofensivo evento a alguno de sus líderes. Esa opción de salvamento le supo tan bien al desgraciado que se dignó a sonreír.

Midoriko agitó su espada una última vez. Nuevamente su boca se movió primero que su cerebro.

—¡Cualquier mujer en cualquier lugar al que vayan está prohibida, es intocable! ¡Cada una de ellas es mía y está bajo mi protección! —levantó la voz para que su mensaje fuese escuchado por cualquiera, hasta los árboles y rocas que ocultaban pecados, los sitios supuestamente seguros—. Vayan a decírselo a su general, y procuren recordarle quién los mantiene alejados de los espíritus y monstruos. Hoy estoy con ustedes, pero mañana puedo irme.

Un sólo incidente, un simple rumor al respecto, y su retaguardia quedaría desprotegida. Ninguno de ellos quiso cargar con la responsabilidad de la pérdida de una poderosa arma y los castigos que eso acarrearía. Sólo se fueron sin soltar nada más.

Las aldeanas rompieron la presión del ambiente cuando se deshicieron de la rigidez de sus cuerpos, dejaron de apretar la mandíbula y algunas soltaron los lamentos que se forzaron a tragar. Aún con los sonidos agudos de fondo, Midoriko sintió que debía hablar más, escupir toda la inconformidad que retenía a pesar de que entrara en la categoría de inadecuado.

—¿Ustedes están ciegas o sordas? —su tono grave les provocó un nuevo sobresalto a las mujeres. La chica que se aferraba a ella le soltó, temiendo erróneamente también una reprimenda.

Una de las mayores respondió con la mirada baja: —Estaban armados —murmuró en una frágil defensa. Ella misma debía saberlo, pero la verdad se sentía muy en lo bajo, sepultada por el miedo y la costumbre.

—Pero ustedes son más —la sacerdotisa devolvió, recorriendo con la vista a cada una de ellas, exigiendo que le devolvieran la mirada—. Hay piedras, tienen uñas y dientes. ¿Con qué seguridad quieren gritar si saben que nadie las va a escuchar?

Al final, su voz se cortó y ella quiso bloquearlo con el sonido de la hoja de su espada al regresar a la funda. Las personas tienden a cansarse de los esfuerzos que no dan resultados, incluso la pulsión tan natural como lo era el defenderse. Y ella ya estaba hastiada de todo eso.

Midoriko marcó el final de sus quejas con un resoplido que hizo eco en su nuca adolorida por el disgusto. Después regresó arrastrando los pies a la orilla del riachuelo con la sensación de ser observada, pero ignoró la incomodidad porque ella se sabía en lo correcto — _ella hizo lo correcto_ —. Se deshizo de los amarres que ataban su armadura y se quitó las protecciones de los brazos. Todavía le quedaban algunos rastros de frustración que le susurraron, invitándole a arrojarlas.

Nunca chocaron contra las rocas o se hundieron en el agua, sino que fueron tomadas de sus manos temblorosas por la niña de antes. La chica extendió el brazo libre para indicarle que le pasara el resto de la indumentaria.

Midoriko vio su rostro aniñado —a los tímidos ojos hinchados— y obedeció en silencio porque, dios, siempre se sentía tan pesada.

Se quedó con el sucio atuendo de sacerdotisa hasta que otras muchachas se acercaron para removerlo y se ofrecieron a lavarlo, dejándole sólo con el kimono interior con el que se sumergió en el agua fresca. Midoriko pensó que las atenciones pararían en ese punto, pero las mujeres mayores caminaron entre las rocas y entraron al riachuelo con ella. Con manos amables y firmes, las señoras lavaron el cabello largo, desenredándolo con los dedos.

La sacerdotisa se resistió en un principio, rechazándolas en cada uno de esos pagos que venía como innecesarios. Si los aceptaba, ¿eso no la haría parecida a los soldados que exigían algo a cambio de sus responsabilidades?

—No es un pago —una de ellas le dijo cuando su boca le traicionó a causa del tacto gentil al que no estaba acostumbrada—. Es un agradecimiento.

Un acto realizado a base de la voluntad propia, nacido después de la ayuda.

Midoriko emprendió el camino de regreso todavía con la ropa goteando y el rostro libre de cualquiera mancha. Era «hermosa» de nuevo, aunque lo que más le importó fueron las sensaciones de limpieza, tranquilidad y ligereza que continuaron en todo el trayecto de regreso, y aún notando los gestos de desagrado que le dedicaron aquellos soldados que ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y se sintieron heridos directamente.

Ella pasó sin inmutarse entre ellos cuando fue por su nuevo caballo, al cual prometió proteger mejor. Su cabeza se mantuvo firme, lo que debió dejarle como una altiva. Una puta de diecinueve años presumiendo su belleza y habilidades.

Por supuesto que sabía que sus acciones no fueron del todo correctas, pues el utilizar una amenaza iba en contra de sus principios. Aun así, no se arrepentía, ya no. La fuerza también podía utilizarse para proteger a otros y a sí misma y, lamentablemente, la primera vez que se supo poderosa ya se encontraba muy lejos de las causas de sus heridas.

Aquella vez, al percatarse de la estafa, sólo pudo reír al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se resbalaban en sus mejillas, entre los cadáveres de los yōkai que ella exterminó por sí sola.

Al menos en esta ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. Sólo esperaba el haberles dejado un poco de su fuerza a aquellas que lavaron gentilmente sus cicatrices.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

-Guji: Es el título que reciben los sacerdotes principales.

-El cuarto tesoro de la nación: Japón tiene tres tesoros imperiales (un espejo, una espada y una joya —curiosamente con un paralelo en la serie—) que son considerados un lazo entre la familia real y los dioses (especialmente Amaterasu). Al decir que ella sería el cuarto mi intención fue recalcar cuánto potencial tendría para marcar la historia.

-Basé la historia en la época Kamakura porque con ella comienza la época feudal japonesa y un verdadero régimen militar. Aun así, siento que los tiempos no encajan exactamente, pues entre este periodo y el Sengoku hay poco más de trescientos años, lo que dificulta el que encaje con esa teoría de que la perla de shikon hace sus maldades cada quinientos años. Pero me tomé libertades al ser, bueno, un fic.

* * *

 _Me encontraba en un bloqueo, pero al mismo tiempo quería escribir. Supongo que eso es lo que debes hacer, o tus dedos y mente terminarán entumidos, aunque sea algo breve. ¿Y qué mejor que escribir para esta nueva actividad del foro por el mes de la mujer?_

 _El mensaje es un tanto explícito teniendo en cuenta que la temática que elegí es la_ _ **sororidad**_ _(la solidaridad entre mujeres). Como alguien dijo muy acertadamente: «Estamos en una situación jodida, pero no por ello debemos hacerlo más difícil entre nosotras» (o algo así). No es una mafia de género ni parecido, sólo actuemos en medio de situaciones injustas._

 _Y eso es todo por mi parte. ¿Algún comentario? ¿Creen que Midoriko, un personaje tan misterioso, hubiera sido capaz de hacer o decir esto? (Mi gran duda). Ya saben que los comentarios están abiertos para cualquiera. Saludos y agradecimientos a ti, quien te tomaste el tiempo para leer. Lofiu. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
